Kristy Powell
Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 1993-1997 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Colorado Aerials; Cincinnati Gymnastics |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Mary Lee Tracy |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}}Kristy Powell (born February 13 in Colorado Springs, CO) is a retired elite American gymnast. She is the 1995 American Cup Champion and 1997 co-National Champion (with Vanessa Atler). Junior Career Powell's elite debut came at the 1991 US Classic, where she won silver on uneven bars. She returned to the US Classic the following year, winning gold in the all-around and on balance beam, silver on floor, bronze on bars, and placed fourth on vault. At her first Junior Nationals, she won silver in the all-around. The following year, she placed thirteenth in the all-around at the Junior Nationals. She was selected to the US team for a friendly meet against Japan, winning silver with her team, vault, bars, and floor, and placing fourth in the all-around. In 1994, she competed at the American Classic, winning gold on vault, silver on bars, and bronze in the all-around. She compted at the US Olympic Festival, winning gold on bars, silver with her team, in the all-around, and on vault, and placed fifth on floor. She went on to compete at two invitationals, one against gymnast from Romania where she won a team silver medal, and one in Sofia, Bulgaria, winning silver in the all-around. At the Junior Nationals, she won gold on floor exercise and placed fourth in the all-around. Senior Career Powell's senior debut came in 1995 at the American Cup, where she won the gold medal. At the American Classic, she placed fourth on floor, fifth on vault, seventh in the all-around, and ninth on beam. She was selected to the American team for the Pan American Games, winning the team gold medal. In 1996, she competed at the American Cup, placing eighth in the all-around, and the American Classic, placing fourth in the all-around. At the US Nationals, she placed seventh in the all-around and won bronze on floor. She advanced to the Olympic Trials, but placed thirteenth and was not named to the Olympic team. In 1997, she tied with Vanessa Atler for gold in the all-around at the US Nationals. She also won gold on bars, placed seventh on vault and beam, and eleventh on floor. She was named to the American team for the World Championships, where the Americans placed sixth in the team final and Powell placed twenty-third in the all-around. In 1998, she won gold on uneven bars and silver on beam at the American Classic. She placed twelfth in the all-around at the American Cup. She retired later that year. Medal Count Floor Music 1997 - "Toccata and Fugue in D Minor" by Bach Category:American gymnast Category:Colorado Aerials Gymnastics Category:Cincinnati Gymnastics Category:Retired from elite Category:American Cup Champion Category:US National All-Around Champion Category:U.S. Classic Junior Champion Category:Former U.S. National Team Member